The present invention is related to a structure for connecting a rim with a tire, and more particularly to a connecting structure for easily and firmly mounting the rim in a rubber tire to avoid slippage.
When manufacturing plastic tire of a baggage case or a remote controllable model car, a molded rim is placed in a tire mold and then the tire is made by injection molding. The plastic material is filled up into the space between the circumference of the rim and the mold. After cooled and solidified, the plastic tire is tightly associated with the rim.
In fact, rubber is elastic and anti-abrasion so that rubber material is more suitable to serve as the material of the tire than plastic material. However, rubber is a thermosetting material and needs to be heated and sulfurated during molding. Therefore, it is impossible to embed a molded plastic rim in the mold for a rubber tire for molding the tire around the rim. Accordingly, it is necessary to separately mold the rubber tire and the rim and then connect them together.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional rubber tire 7 and rim 8. The middle portion of the rim 8 is formed with an annular groove 81 for accommodating therein the inner circumference 72 of the tire. Two ends of the rim 8 are formed with opposite flanges 82 having an outer diameter larger than inner diameter of the tire 7. The rim 8 is fitted into the central through hole 71 of the tire 7 with the inner circumference 72 of the tire snugly inlaid in the annular groove 81 of the rim 8. The two flanges 82 abut against two sides of the tire 7 to associate the rim 8 and the tire 7 together.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The rim 8 is forcedly fitted into the central through hole 71 of the tire 7 from one side thereof. Therefore, when the tire suffers a great lateral force, the tire may be detached from the rim, especially in the case that the tire 7 is hollow. The hollow tire 7 is easier to deform to result in detachment of the rim from the tire.
2. Referring to FIG. 7, the inner circumference 72 of the tire is simply inlaid in the annular groove 81 of the rim 8. The bottom face 811 of the annular groove and the inner circumference 72 of the tire are both polished faces so that slippage is very likely to take place between the tire 7 and the rim 8.
3. In order to avoid detachment or slippage, it is necessary to minimize the central through hole 71 of the tire 7 for tightly embracing the rim 8. However, the rubber material has a certain hardness and the outer diameter of the flanges 82 of the rim 8 is larger than the inner diameter of the through hole 71 of the tire 7. Therefore, it will be more difficult to plug the rim 8 into the through hole of the tire 7.
FIG. 8 shows another type of conventional rubber tire and rim. Such tire is different from the tire of FIG. 6 in that the rim 92 is composed of two separable symmetrical halves 921 each having a flange 922. One side of a half 921 distal from the flange is formed with multiple posts 923, while one side of the other half 921 is formed with multiple sockets 924 corresponding to the posts 923.
When assembled, the socket 924 of the half 921 are fitted into the through hole 911 from one side of the tire and then the posts 923 of the other half 921 are inserted into the sockets 924 from the other side of the tire so as to mount the rim 92 in the tire 91.
Such structure overcomes the difficulty in mounting the rim into the tire. However, the contacting faces of the rim and the tire are still polished faces so that the problem of slippage still exists.
The rim and the tire can be formed with cooperative dented faces and projecting faces to avoid slippage. However, the tire is simply formed with a central through hole 911. When the tire 91 suffers a radial pressure, the through hole 911 is easy to deform to cause detachment of the rim 92 out of the tire. Moreover, the entire rim is directly fitted through the through hole 911 so that once the through hole 911 is deformed, the rim is very easy to detach therefrom.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a structure for firmly connecting a rim with a tire to avoid slippage between the rim and the tire. The tire is formed with multiple axial perforations. The rim is composed of a seat and a cooperative disc. The seat has insertion members for respectively fitting through the perforations of the tire to connect with the disc. The tire, the seat and the disc of the rim are effectively drivingly connected with each other without slippage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above structure for firmly connecting a rim with a tire to avoid detachment of the rim from the tire. Two sides of the tire are respectively formed with two recesses. Accordingly, the center of the tire is formed with a thinner annular section having a central through hole. The perforations are formed on the annular section around the through hole. The circumferences of the perforations are enclosed and the perforations simply axially pass through the annular section. Therefore, the perforations and the through hole of the annular section are uneasy to deform. Even if the perforations or through hole is deformed, the insertion members inserted in the perforations prevent the rim from detaching out of the tire.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above structure for firmly connecting a rim with a tire in which one side of the disc facing the seat is formed with multiple dented step faces respectively corresponding to free ends of the insertion members. The insertion member has a length slightly larger than the axial length of the perforation. When the insertion members are inserted through the perforations, the free ends of the insertion members just sink into and abut against the dented step faces. By means of cooperation between the step faces and the free ends of the insertion members, the seat is more firmly associated with the disc. Accordingly, when the seat is rotated, the disc is more effectively driven to rotate and the entire rim is better connected with the tire.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above structure for conveniently connecting a rim with a tire. A post projects from each step face of the disc corresponding to the insertion member of the seat. When the disc is connected with the seat, the projecting posts are first inserted into the insertion members to guide the disc to move. Therefore, the free ends of the insertion members can truly respectively abut against the step faces to facilitate the assembly.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: